witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Принц Фобос
Принц Фобос Эсканор '''– вымышленный злодей серий комикса W.I.T.C.H («Чародейки») и сериала с одноимённым названием. Фобос является принцем Меридиана, обладающим силой света. Его главная цель – приумножить свои силы за счёт сестры и Сердца Кондракара, уничтожить Стражниц и подчинить себе всю вселенную. Предыстория Фобос – сын короля и королевы Меридиана – Зейдена и Вейры. После рождения Элион, младшей сестры Фобоса, которая является светом Меридиана и законной наследницей престола (ибо на Меридиане трон передаётся по женской линии), король и королева таинственно исчезают. В обход традиций Фобос занимает трон, окружает себя слугами из чудовищ, и на планету опускается тьма. Новый правитель превращает королевство добра и веселья в мир кошмаров. Он начинает выкачивать жизненные ресурсы жителей Меридиана, тем самым истощая людей. Воспитание сестры Элион, у которой в дальнейшем Фобос планирует отобрать силу, князь поручает няне Галгейте. Однако Галгейта, желая спасти малышку и весь Меридиан, с помощью печати Фобоса переносит новорождённую на Землю. В это же время Оракул и совет Кондракара, видя в режиме Фобоса угрозу всей вселенной, создают завесу, которая изолирует зловещее королевство от остальных миров. Сериал 1 сезон В 1 сезоне князь Фобос предстаёт как злой правитель Меридиана, чья главная цель - найти потерявшуюся 12 лет назад сестру и отобрать у неё силы. Силы ему необходимы для того, чтобы победить мятежников - жителей Меридиана, которые хотят свергнуть тиранический режим князя. 2 сезон Комикс 1 арка Впервые появляется в главе «Свет Меридиана», хотя с самого начала стражницы часто слышат его имя. Вместе с Седриком обманывает Элион, чтобы уничтожить стражниц. В день коронации сестры, заколдовывает корону, которая должна была отобрать силы девочки. Сила Его элемент - свет. Фобос обладает следующими способностями: * создание иллюзий и мощных потоков энергии * телекинез * левитация * телепортация * изменение своего облика, облика других существ и внешнего вида окружающих предметов * манипуляция людьми и чтение их мыслей * умение создавать и изменять живых существ * поглощение магической энергии и жизненной силы других существ * умение видеть, что происходит в других мирах В целом, его сила схожа с Элион, однако в отличие от сестры, он способен открывать порталы между мирами только лишь с помощью своей печати, которую у него украла няня Галгейта. Внешность Имеет длинные белые волосы, бороду и холодно-голубые глаза. Характер Хладнокровный принц, ненавидящий стражниц. Фобос очень вспыльчив, расчётлив, жесток, эгоцентричен, убедителен, соблазнителен, лжив, упрям, горд, самовлюблён и терпелив. Прирождённый лидер. Его главный недостаток - мания величия. Имя В греческом языке слово '''Phobos (Фобос) означает «Страх». В древнегреческой мифологии Фобос был богом ужаса и страха. Также Фобос – это один из двух спутников Марса (наряду с Деймосом). Возраст Несмотря на то, что Фобос внешне выглядит молодым, он достаточно стар. Одна из интерпритаций в комиксе говорит о том, что он древний бессмертный, который родился вскоре после создания вселенной, что случилось когда была поднята Завеса с целью заключить под стражу. В сериале никак не был обыгран возраст Фобоса, где Завеса была поднята до того, как жили люди. Though no specific details are given, it is known that Yan Lin, a mortal human, fought Phobos as a Guardian when she was a young woman, which makes Phobos at least comparable to Yan Lin in age, while leaving open the potential for him to be far older. Phobos may be thousands of years old, indeed. В сериале Фобос на тринадцать лет старше, чем его сестра. Во время первого сезона ему было 26. В серии «З значит Зенит» ему исполняется 27. Отношения Семья Элион. Пользовался своей сестрой ради личной выгоды, когда та слепо верила ему. Интересные факты * Он и Элион – единственные живые представители Эсканоров. * Его оригинальное имя должно было быть принц Фобос Портре. * В комиксе костюм Фобоса белого цвета, а в сериале – тёмного. Также в комиксе у Фобоса рыжая бородка, а в сериале она белая, такая же, как и волосы. * В серии «Внутри картины» Фобос спокойно открывает портал в картине, что странно, так как он не обладает такой силой без своей печати. Галерея |-|Сериал= Phobos’ face on the castle in the opening.png|Лицо Фобоса на замке Меридиана в заставке 1 сезона. Phobos in the opening 1.png|Фобос в заставке 1 сезона. Phobos as the master of his minions in the opening.png|Фобос в заставке 1 сезона. Phobos on the throne in the opening.png|‎Фобос на троне Меридиана в заставке 1 сезона. Phobos on Meridian throne in the opening 1.png|Фобос на троне Меридиана в заставке 1 сезона. Phobos in the US opening.png|Фобос в американской заставке 1 сезона. Phobos’ first appearance.png|Первое появление Фобоса в мультсериале. Yan Lin telling the Guardians about Phobos.png|Ян Лин впервые рассказывает Стражницам о Фобосе. Phobos learning about the new Guardians.png|Фобос узнаёт о новых Стражницах. Phobos’ reflection in the Moon.png|Отражение Фобоса в Луне. Phobos telling Cedric to report.png|Фобос велит Седрику отчитаться. Phobos s.1 ep.2.png|Фобос допрашивает Калеба. Phobos’ eye.png|Фобос допрашивает Вилл. Phobos listening about Vathek’s betrayal.png|Фобос слушает доклад Седрика и Рэйтора об измене Ватека. Phobos in the bath s.1 ep.4.png|Фобос купается в водах, чтобы напитаться жизненной силой жителей Меридиана. Phobos explaining to Cedric why it’s good that his sister does not know her true identity.png|Фобос объясняет Седрику, почему неведение его предполагаемой сестры о своих способностях поможет им быстрее найти её. Phobos orders Cedric to go to the Earth.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику отправиться на Землю в человеческом облике. Phobos giving Cedric instructions how to trap his sister.png|Фобос даёт Седрику инструкцию, как заманить его сестру в ловушку. Phobos grinning at Caleb.png|Фобос ухмыляется перед тем, как атаковать Калеба. Phobos taking flour to create the Viewing Stone.png|Фобос берёт муку, чтобы создать Далеко смотрящий камень. Phobos creating an ambush for Caleb.png|Фобос придумывает, как заманить Калеба в ловушку. Phobos drinking wine.png|Фобос пьёт вино. Phobos orders Cedric to send out the Tracker.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику отправить Охотника на поиски Калеба и Бланка. Phobos orders Cedric to send out Frost the Hunter.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику вызвать Фроста Ловца для преследования Стражниц. Phobos is angered on Cedric and his warriors.png|Фобос разозлён на Седрика и его воинов за их неудачную попытку отобрать у Стражниц Сердце Кондракара. Phobos identifying the Star of Threbe.png|Фобос опознаёт Звезду Трибы. Talking to Cedric about the Star of Threbe.png|Седрик докладывает Фобосу, что Звезда Трибы обнаружила его сестру Элион. Phobos laughing at his sister's fate.png|Фобос смеётся над участью своей сестры. Phobos talking to Cedric about Vathek's betrayal.png|Фобос говорит с Седриком о предательстве Ватека, принимая ванну. Phobos orders Cedric to fasten.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику ускорить возвращение Элион на Меридиан. Phobos is angry to see the Guardians coming to Elyon and Cedric.png|Фобос нервничает, видя, что Стражницы застают Седрика с Элион. Phobos waiting for Elyon to come.png|Фобос ожидает встречи со своей сестрой. Phobos greeting Elyon.png|Фобос впервые встречает Элион. Phobos telling Elyon to concentrate on the Guardians and the terrarium.png|Фобос просит Элион сосредоточиться на Стражницах и террариуме. Phobos telling Elyon that sometimes tales come true.png|Фобос говорит Элион, что иногда даже сказки могут сбыться. Phobos telling Elyon that her friend doesn't want the best for her.png|Фобос говорит Элион, что Корнелия не хочет ей добра. Phobos hearing Elyon opening a door to the throne room.png|Фобос слышит голос и шаги Элион, которая собирается войти в тронный зал. Phobos is happy to turn Elyon against her friends.png|Фобос после того, как обманом убедил Элион, что подруги забыли о ней. Phobos holding Cornelia’s hair.png|Фобос с локоном волос Корнелии. Phobos asking Elyon to create her ghosts.png|Фобос и Седрик просят Элион создать армию из её двойников. Phobos notices Cornelia through the mirror.png|Фобос замечает Корнелию через зеркало. Phobos hugging Elyon.png|Фобос неискренне обнимает Элион. Phobos introduces Miranda to Elyon.png|Фобос знакомит Элион с Мирандой. Phobos approving of Mogriff’s powers.png|Фобос одобряет способность Могриффов перевоплощаться в Стражниц. Phobos realizing that the Guardians don't have the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Фобос понимает, что Стражницы не превращаются, потому что у них нет Сердца Кондракара. Phobos orders Cedric to find Cornelia.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику найти Корнелию, у которой Сердце Кондракара. Phobos orders the guards to send Akheton to the underwater mines.png|Фобос приказывает стражникам отправить Акетона на работы в подводные шахты. Phobos orders Jeek to report.png|Фобос велит Джику рассказать, для каких целей Акетон на время уходил из шахт. Phobos is furious that the Guardians managed to defeat his troops.png|Фобос в ярости от того, что Стражницам удалось разгромить войско Седрика. Phobos telling off Cedric for Vathek’s escape.png|Фобос отчитывает Седрика за побег Ватека. Phobos’ plan about Elyon in the Book of Secrets.png|Фобос раскрывает свои планы насчёт Элион в Книге Тайн. Phobos hugging Elyon s.1 ep.21.png|Фобос обнимает Элион. Furious Phobos.png|Фобос разозлён, что приёмные родители Элион и другие узники Кавигора сбежали из тюрьмы с помощью Стражниц. Phobos listening to the guard’s report.png|Фобос слушает доклад стражи о поимке троих мятежников на зерновом складе. Phobos asking Elyon to listen to the rebels’ complaints.png|Фобос просит Элион выслушать жалобы мятежников. Phobos' eyes shining while he explaining to Cedric his plan how to capture the rebels.png|Фобос объясняет Седрику свой план по захвату мятежников. Phobos talking about rebels’ doom.png|Фобоса радует судьба, уготованная мятежникам. Phobos lying to Elyon.png|Фобос обманывает Элион насчёт подписания мирного договора с лидерами мятежников. Phobos listening to Cedric’s report in the bath.png|Фобос слушает доклад Седрика, принимая ванну. Phobos yelling at Cedric.png|Фобос кричит на Седрика за неудачные поиски Заветного города. Phobos orders Cedric to widen the search.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику расширить поиски Заветного города. Phobos orders to imprison Vathek.png|Фобос велит стражникам посадить Ватека в темницу. Phobos orders Miranda to find Caleb and Blank in the dungeons.png|Фобос приказывает Миранде разобраться с нарушителями в подземелье. Phobos hearing Elyon’s scream.png|Фобос, услышав крик Элион. Phobos telling Cedric off that Elyon saw the lurdens.png|Фобос отчитывает Седрика за то, что из-за оставленных незакрытыми дверей Элион увидела работающих на мукомольне лурденов. Phobos watching Elyon and Miranda.png|Фобос наблюдает, как Миранда обманывает Элион. Phobos and Cedric scaring Elyon from behind.png|Фобос и Седрик пугают Элион своим неожиданным появлением сзади. Phobos revealing the truth to Elyon.png|Фобос раскрывает Элион свои истинные намерения. Phobos laughing at frightened Elyon.png|Фобос злобно смеётся над испуганной до ужаса Элион. Phobos learning the rebels are inside the castle.png|Фобос узнаёт, что мятежники пробрались в замок. Phobos is angry after Miranda told him that some of his guards betrayed him.png|Фобос после того, как Миранда сообщает ему, что часть его войска перешла на сторону мятежников и Стражниц. Phobos before attacking thr rebels.png|Фобос перед тем, как ударить по мятежникам. Phobos before attacking the Guardians.png|Фобос перед тем, как атаковать Стражниц. Phobos grinning.png|Оскал Фобоса. Phobos imprisoned by Elyon and the Guardians.png|Заточён в темницу Элион и Стражницами. Imprisoned Phobos s.1 ep.26.png|Фобос за решёткой. Imprisoned Phobos s.2 ep.1.png|Первое появление Фобоса во 2 сезоне. Phobos demanding Miranda to release him at once.png|Фобос требует, чтобы Миранда освободила его. The Council of Kandrakar telling the Guardians about Phobos' raise to power.png|Совет Кондракара рассказывает Стражницам, как Фобос занял трон Меридиана. Phobos being released by Tracker.png|Фобос после того, как Охотник освободил его из клетки. Phobos’ minions hailing their master.png|Слуги Фобоса прославляют своего хозяина. Phobos thinking how to find his sister in the dungeons.png|Фобос думает, как найти свою сестру в подземелье. Phobos is happy to return to his throne.png|Фобос рад снова занять свой трон. Phobos notices weak Hay Lin.png|Фобос замечает, что Хай Лин ослабела. Angry Phobos being hit by Hay Lin.png|Фобос разозлён отпором Хай Лин. Phobos with the Knights of Vengeance and the lurdens.png|Фобос с рыцарями Мщения и лурденами. Phobos being imprisoned by Elyon for the second time.png|Второй раз отправлен Элион за решётку. Phobos swearing on the power of Kandrakar not to use the Seal of Nerissa for himself.png|Фобос клянётся силой Кондракара не использовать посох Нериссы в своих целях. Phobos' appearance as a Sheffield student.png|Фобос в облике студента Шеффилда. Phobos is unhappy about his new life on the Earth.png|Фобос недоволен своей новой жизнью на Земле. Phobos «helping» Taranee on Chemistry.png|Фобос устраивает взрыв в колбе Тарани на уроке химии. Phobos assessing cafeteria’s food.png|Фобос оценивает еду в школьной столовой. Phobos notices Will using her power to win in the competition.png|Фобос замечает, что Вилл использует магию, чтобы победить в заплыве. Phobos telling Irma that he isn't going to drain his life force to fight against Nerissa's Guardians.png|Фобос говорит Ирме, что он не собирается тратить свою жизненную силу на битву со Стражницами Нериссы. Phobos creating his own plan how to defeat Nerissa.png|Фобос придумывает собственный план обмана Нериссы. Matt disguised as Phobos sleeping with Mr.Huggles.png|Мэтт в облике Фобоса засыпает с мистером Хагглсом на матраце. Blank disguised as Phobos eating crickets.png|Бланк в облике Фобоса ест сверчков. Caleb disguised as Phobos flirting with Cornelia.png|Калеб в облике Фобоса ухаживает за Корнелией. Blank disguised as Phobos eating popcorn.png|Бланк в облике Фобоса ест попкорн. Phobos making Nerissa feel confused.png|Фобос приводит в замешательство Нериссу своим неожиданным появлением у неё за спиной. Phobos with Caleb, Matt and Blank.png|Фобос и Калеб, Мэтт и Бланк в его облике. Phobos blames the Guardians for Nerissa’s escape.png|Фобос обвиняет Стражниц в том, что Нериссе удалось сбежать. Phobos choosing the guard for himself.png|Фобос выбирает, кого из слуг он может освободить в качестве своих телохранителей. Phobos tells Vathek to stop grumbling.png|Фобос велит Ватеку перестать ворчать. Phobos and Will as old men.png|Фобос и Вилл в облике стариков. Phobos replying to Will.png|Фобос не желает объяснять Вилл причину своего бездействия во время битвы с Нериссой. Phobos revealing the truth to Will.png|Фобос понимает, что Вилл догадалась о его предательстве. Phobos revealing his real plan to Will.png|Фобос раскрывает Вилл свои истинные намерения. Phobos talking to his minions.png|Фобос призывает своих соратников служить ему. Phobos telling Miranda that the palace is not quite his.png|Фобос говорит Миранде, что дворец ещё не совсем его. Phobos on the throne s.2 ep.24.png|Фобос на вновь завоёванном троне Меридиана. Phobos showing the rebels what a real avalanche looks like.png|Фобос показывает мятежникам, что такое настоящая лавина. Phobos and the Knights of Vengeance standing in the tunnel made of roses.png|Фобос и рыцари Мщения стоят в туннеле, сплетённом из стеблей роз. Phobos renaming the Seal of Nerissa into the Scepter of Phobos.png|Фобос переименовывает посох Нериссы в скипетр имени самого себя. Phobos as a waiter in Hay Lin's nightmare.png|Фобос в кошмаре Хай Лин. Phobos listening to Jeek’s report.png|Фобос слушает донос Джика. Phobos with Tonga tooth.png|Фобос с отобранным у Бланка зубом Тонга. Phobos is happy to conquer Kandrakar.png|Фобос смеётся над тем, что скоро захватит Кондракар. Phobos explains to Miranda that wasting good slaves doesn’t make sense.png|Фобос объясняет Миранде, что нет смысла терять хороших рабов. Phobos orders Cedric to eliminate Caleb and Blank at dawn.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику уничтожить Калеба и Бланка. Phobos orders his minions to attack.png|Фобос приказывает своим слугам атаковать войско мятежников. Phobos watches the final battle.png|Фобос наблюдает за финальной битвой. Cedric asks Phobos to share the power with him.png|Седрик просит Фобоса поделиться с ним силой. Cedric swallows Phobos.png|Седрик проглатывает Фобоса. Phobos inside Cedric.png|Фобос внутри Седрика. Defeated Phobos.png|Поверженный Фобос. |-|Сериал, использование магии= Phobos creating the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.1.png|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень. Phobos lifting Caleb.png|Фобос поднимает Калеба над землёй. Phobos attacking Caleb.png|Фобос атакует Калеба. Phobos opening a portal in the painting.png|Фобос открывает проход в картине. Phobos attacking Caleb and Irma.png|Фобос нападает на Калеба и Ирму. Phobos cutting the painting with the sword.png|Фобос разрезает картину мечом. Phobos seeing Elyon’s picture.png|Фобос впервые видит изображение Элион. Phobos creating a nonverbal contact with Elyon.png|Фобос устанавливает невербальный контакт с Элион. Phobos creating the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.12.png|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень. Phobos creating the Viewing Stone s.1ep.12.png|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень. Phobos' roses taking magic from Meridian.png|Стебли роз Фобоса забирают жизненную силу жителей Меридиана. Meridian's magic going into Phobos' bath.png|Магия Меридиана поступает в воды, в которых Фобос пополняет свою энергию. Phobos during the ceremony.png|Фобос создаёт для Элион корону во время церемонии приобщения. Phobos saving Elyon.png|Фобос спасает Элион от лианы. Phobos creating the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.15.png|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень. Phobos changing the outlook of his castle to fool Elyon.png|Фобос изменяет истинный вид своего замка, чтобы обмануть Элион. Phobos lifting Elyon's locket.png|Фобос поднимает медальон Элион. Phobos locking the Book of Secrets.png|Фобос запирает Книгу Тайн на замок. Phobos burning Elyon’s painting.png|Фобос сжигает портрет Корнелии, который нарисовала Элион. Phobos making Elyon feel asleep.png|Фобос усыпляет Элион. Phobos connecting the power of his crown with Elyon’s crown.png|Фобос соединяет свою магию с магией короны Элион. Phobos using his powers against rats in the grain.png|Фобос использует свою силу против крыс, которые пожирают зерно. Phobos' roses taking magic from Meridian s.1 ep.23.png|Фобоса забирает жизненную силу жителей Меридиана. Phobos changing the outlook of his castle s.1 ep.24.png|Фобос изменяет истинный вид своего замка. Phobos showing Elyon his real palace.png|Фобос показывает Элион свой настоящий замок. Phobos hanging Elyon to the throne with his roses.png|Фобос привязывает Элион к трону с помощью стеблей роз. Phobos taking Elyon’s power.png|Фобос отбирает у Элион её силу. Phobos throwing the rebels away.png|Фобос отбрасывает мятежников в стороны. Phobos attacking Irma with a light sphere.png|Фобос атакует Ирму световой сферой. Phobos attacking Irma and Taranee.png|Фобос атакует Ирму и Тарани. Irma and Taranee trying to fight against Phobos.png|Ирма и Тарани пытаются дать Фобосу отпор. Phobos reflecting Hay Lin's strike.png|Фобос отражает атаку Хай Лин. Phobos using his powers against the Guardians.png|Фобос использует свою магию против Стражниц. Weakened Guardians can't resist Phobos.png|Ослабевшие Стражницы не могут бороться с Фобосом. Phobos turning Cedric into the worm.png|Фобос превращает Седрика в червя. Phobos hitting small Cedric.png|Фобос ударяет Седрика в форме червяка. Phobos attacking the Guardians with a beam of light.png|Фобос атакует Стражниц. The rebels frozen by Phobos.png|Фобос замораживает мятежников во главе с Ватеком. Phobos trying to take the Heart of Candracar from Will.png|Фобос пытается отобрать Сердце Кондракара у Вилл. Phobos turning himself into the dragon.png|Фобос превращается в дракона. Phobos fighting with the Guardians as a dragon.png|Фобос в облике дракона сражается со Стражницами. Elyon and the Guardians using their powers to imprison Phobos.png|Стражницы и Элион используют свою магию, чтобы посадить Фобоса в клетку. Phobos creating a magic cell around Vathek.png|Фобос создаёт магическую клетку вокруг Ватека. Phobos turning Miranda into a small spider.png|Фобос превращает Миранду в маленького паука. Phobos hypnotizing Caleb.png|Фобос гипнотизирует и лишает сознания Калеба. Phobos stopping magic dust created by Cornelia.png|Фобос останавливает пыльцу, которую наколдовала Корнелия. Phobos letting his power out.png|Фобос выпускает свою силу. Phobos destroying giant flowers grown by Cornelia.png|Фобос уничтожает гигантские цветы, которые создала Корнелия. Phobos trying to destroy Hay Lin.png|Фобос пытается уничтожить Хай Лин. Hay Lin throwing Phobos into Raythor and Tracker.png|Хай Лин отбрасывает Фобоса в Рэйтора и Охотника. Phobos attacking Elyon.png|Фобос нападает на Элион. Phobos stroke and put into the cell by Elyon.png|Элион запирает Фобоса в клетке. Will releasing Phobos.png|Вилл освобождает Фобоса, чтобы он помог Стражницам победить Нериссу. Phobos turning Blank into the trash.png|Фобос превращает Бланка в мусорное ведро. Phobos taking Taranee and Cornelia’s powers.png|Фобос забирает у Тарани и Корнелии часть их сил. Phobos using taken powers against Nerissa’s Guardians.png|Фобос использует отобранные силы Тарани и Корнелии против Стражниц Нериссы. Phobos turning Caleb, Matt and Blank back into themselves.png|Фобос превращает Калеба, Мэтта и Бланка обратно. Phobos releasing Cedric and Miranda.png|Фобос освобождает Седрика и Миранду, возвращая им их истинный вид. Phobos turning Will and himself into old men.png|Фобос превращает себя и Вилл в стариков, чтобы заманить Нериссу в ловушку. Phobos returning Will and himself their normal outlook.png|Фобос возвращает себе и Вилл привычный вид. Phobos taking all Nerissa’s powers.png|Фобос отбирает у Нериссы посох и силы. Phobos releasing the Knights of Vengeance and the lurdens.png|Фобос освобождает из тюрьмы рыцарей Мщения и лурденов. Phobos blasting the entrance to the throne room.png|Фобос взрывает вход в тронный зал дворца Элион. Phobos melting Irma and Hay Lin’s ice wall.png|Фобос расплавляет ледяную стену, которой Ирма и Хай Лин перекрыли ему проход. Phobos changing Elyon’s castle.png|Фобос изменяет вид замка Элион. Phobos defending himself and his warriors from the avalanche.png|Фобос останавливает лавину, которая едва не задавила его и рыцарей Мщения. Phobos absorbing the light of the sun with roses.png|Фобос затмевает солнечный свет на Меридиане. Phobos lifting Jeek.png|Фобос поднимает Джика над землёй. Phobos creating a blast.png|Фобос взрывает тайный вход в Заветный город. Phobos defending himself.png|Фобос создаёт барьер, чтобы отразить атаку Стражниц. Phobos blowing.png|Фобос атакует Стражниц алебардами лурденов с помощью силы воздуха. Phobos creating an avalanche to destroy the Guardians and the rebels.png|Фобос обрушивает потолок пещеры, чтобы уничтожить Стражниц и войско мятежников. Phobos saving his slaves.png|Фобос спасает рабов от падающего каменного блока. Phobos activates Tonga Tooth and The Mage Ring with his scepter to open a portal between Meridian and Kandrakar.png|Фобос активирует кольцо Оракула и зуб Тонга, чтобы открыть портал между Меридианом и Кондракаром. Phobos gives Cedric a fraction of his power.png|Фобос уделяет Седрику частицу своей силы. |-|Сериал, использование магии, GIF= Phobos creating the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.1 .gif|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень. The face of Phobos and the black rose appear in the moon.gif|Лицо Фобоса и чёрная роза появляются в отражении луны. Phobos lifting Caleb.gif|Фобос поднимает Калеба над землёй. Phobos creating the Viewing Stone to show Cedric and Vathek whom they should bring him.gif|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень, чтобы показать Седрику и Ватеку, как выглядит Вилл. Phobos' roses binding Will.gif|Розы Фобоса обвивают Вилл. Phobos taking the life source of Meridian people to restore his powers s.1 ep.4.gif|Фобоса забирает жизненную силу жителей Меридиана. Cedric calling for Phobos.gif|Седрик связывается с Фобосом. Phobos attacking Caleb.gif|Фобос атакует Калеба. Phobos opening a portal in the painting.gif|Фобос открывает проход в картине. Phobos attacking Caleb and Irma.gif|Фобос нападает на Калеба и Ирму. Phobos cutting the painting with a sword.gif|Фобос разрезает картину мечом. Phobos activates the Star of Threbe.gif|Фобос активирует Звезду Трибы. Phobos seeing Elyon’s picture for the first time.gif|Фобос впервые видит изображение Элион. Phobos making nonverbal contact with Elyon.gif|Фобос устанавливает невербальный контакт с Элион. Phobos creating the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.12.gif|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень. The face of Elyon appears in the Viewing Stone.gif|Изображение лица Элион появляется в Далеко смотрящем камне. Phobos' roses taking magic from Meridian.gif|Стебли роз Фобоса забирают жизненную силу жителей Меридиана. Meridian's magic going into Phobos' bath.gif|Магия Меридиана поступает в воды, в которых Фобос пополняет свою энергию. Phobos creating Elyon's crown from her three symbols of body, mind and spirit.gif|Фобос создаёт корону для Элион из трёх элементов её духа, ума и тела. Phobos watching Cedric convincing Elyon to go on Meridian through the Viewing Stone.gif|Фобос наблюдает через Далеко смотрящий камень, как Седрик убеждает Элион пойти с ним на Меридиан. Phobos notices Caleb and the Guardians through the Viewing Stone.gif|Фобос замечает Калеба и Стражниц через Далеко смотрящий камень. Phobos showing Elyon false pictures of her relatives.gif|Фобос показывает Элион фальшивые портреты её родственников. The ladybug turns into the spider as Phobos goes away with Elyon.gif|Божья коровка превращается в паука, как только Фобос уходит вместе с Элион. Phobos saving Elyon.gif|Фобос спасает Элион от лианы. The fountain, the flowers and the parrot taking their real shapes as soon as Phobos goes away with Elyon.gif|Фальшивые фонтан, цветы и попугай принимают свой истинный облик, как только Фобос уходит вместе с Элион. Phobos creating the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.15.gif|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень. Will and Cornelia appear in the Viewing Stone.gif|Вилл и Корнелия появляются в Далеко смотрящем камне. Phobos changing the appearance of his castle to fool Elyon.gif|Фобос изменяет истинный вид своего замка, чтобы обмануть Элион. Phobos showing Elyon a false picture in the Viewing Stone.gif|Фобос показывает Элион лживую реальность. Phobos changing the picture in the Viewing Stone.gif|Фобос меняет изображение в Далеко смотрящем камне. Phobos turning his castle back into a gloomy place.gif|Фобос возвращает замку истинный вид. Phobos lifting Elyon's locket.gif|Фобос поднимает медальон Элион. Phobos changing the appearance of his castle s.1 ep.16.gif|Фобос изменяет истинный вид своего замка, услышав шаги Элион. Phobos notices Cornelia through the mirror.gif|Фобос замечает Корнелию через зеркало. Phobos locking the Book of Secrets and giving it to Cedric.gif|Фобос запирает Книгу Тайн на замок. Phobos burning the portrait of Cornelia drawn by Elyon.gif|Фобос сжигает портрет Корнелии, который нарисовала Элион. Phobos changing the picture in the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.17.gif|Фобос меняет изображение в Далеко смотрящем камне. Phobos making Elyon fall asleep with his magic.gif|Фобос усыпляет Элион. Elyon falling asleep because of Phobos' magic 1.gif|Элион засыпает под влиянием магии Фобоса. Phobos watching Cornelia waking Elyon up through the Viewing Stone.gif|Фобос наблюдает через Далеко смотрящий камень, как Корнелия будит Элион. Phobos connecting his powers with Elyon’s crown.gif|Фобос соединяет свою магию с магией короны Элион. Phobos creating the Viewing Stone to identify Julian, Caleb's father.gif|Фобос создаёт Далеко смотрящий камень, чтобы опознать отца Калеба. Phobos changing the pictures of the miners' faces in the Viewing Stone.gif|Фобос меняет изображения лиц шахтёров в Далеко смотрящем камне. Phobos changing the pictures of the miners' faces in the Viewing Stone until Jeek recognises Julian.gif|Фобос меняет изображения лиц шахтёров в Далеко смотрящем камне, пока Джик не узнаёт Джулиана. The face of Julian in the Viewing Stone.gif|Лицо Джулиана в Далеко смотрящем камне. The Guardians talking to furious Phobos with irony through the Viewing Stone.gif|Стражницы связываются с Фобосом через Далеко смотрящий камень и насмехаются над ним. Phobos changing the appearance of his castle season 1 episode 21.gif|Фобос изменяет истинный вид своего замка. Phobos using his powers against the rats who are eating grain.gif|Фобос использует свою силу против крыс, которые пожирают зерно. Phobos taking the life source of Meridian people to restore his powers s.1 ep.23.gif|Фобоса забирает жизненную силу жителей Меридиана. Phobos changing the appearance of his castle s.1 ep.24.gif|Фобос изменяет истинный вид своего замка. Phobos changing the appearance of his castle s.1 ep.25.gif|Фобос изменяет истинный вид своего замка. Phobos showing Elyon how his palace looks in reality.gif|Фобос показывает Элион свой настоящий замок. Phobos hanging Elyon to the throne.gif|Фобос привязывает Элион к трону с помощью стеблей роз. Phobos holding bound Elyon with the spikes.gif|Фобос удерживает связанную Элион на троне. Elyon trying to get away from Phobos' spikes.gif|Элион пытается выпутаться из стеблей роз. Phobos stands up to prepare for taking Elyon's power.gif|Фобос поднимается, чтобы начать отбирать у Элион силу. Phobos taking Elyon’s power.gif|Фобос отбирает у Элион её силу. Phobos flying to get to the battle after Miranda told him that some of his guards have joined the Guardians and the rebels.gif Phobos blasts a wall in the castle.gif|Фобос пробивает себе проход в стене замка. Phobos knocking down the rebels.gif|Фобос отбрасывает мятежников в стороны. Phobos attacking Irma with a light sphere.gif|Фобос атакует Ирму световой сферой. Irma and Taranee trying to fight against Phobos.gif|Ирма и Тарани пытаются дать Фобосу отпор. Phobos reflecting Hay Lin's tornado.gif|Фобос отражает атаку Хай Лин. Phobos using his powers against the Guardians.gif|Фобос использует свою магию против Стражниц. Phobos turning Cedric into the worm.gif|Фобос превращает Седрика в червя. Phobos hitting Cedric in his worm form.gif|Фобос ударяет Седрика в форме червяка. Phobos attacking the Guardians with a beam of light.gif|Фобос атакует Стражниц. Phobos freezing the rebels.gif|Фобос замораживает мятежников во главе с Ватеком. Phobos trying to take the Heart of Candracar from Will.gif|Фобос пытается отобрать Сердце Кондракара у Вилл. Phobos knocking down Matt who tried to attack him with a sword.gif|Фобос отбрасывает Мэтта, который попытался напасть на него с мечом. Elyon taking the Heart of Kandrakar from Phobos and giving it back to the Guardians.gif|Элион возвращает Сердце Кондракара Стражницам. Phobos turning himself into the dragon.gif|Фобос превращается в дракона. Phobos as a dragon fighting with the Guardians.gif|Фобос в облике дракона сражается со Стражницами. Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee fighting against Phobos in his dragon form.gif|Хай Лин, Ирма и Тарани сражаются с Фобосом в облике дракона. Elyon and the Guardians defeat Phobos' dragon form.gif|Элион и Стражницы уничтожают дракона. Elyon and the Guardians starting to make a cell around Phobos.gif|Элион и Стражницы создают клетку вокруг Фобоса. Phobos can't believe that he was defeated.gif|Фобос не может поверить в то, что его победили. Elyon imprisoning Phobos.gif|Элион запирает Фобоса в клетке. Tracker releasing Phobos.gif|Охотник освобождает Фобоса. Phobos creating a magic cell around Vathek.gif|Фобос создаёт магическую клетку вокруг Ватека. Phobos turning Miranda into a small spider.gif|Фобос превращает Миранду в маленького паука. Phobos hypnotizing Caleb.gif|Фобос гипнотизирует и лишает сознания Калеба. Phobos stopping magic dust created by Cornelia.gif|Фобос останавливает пыльцу, которую наколдовала Корнелия. Hay Lin defending herself from Phobos who was trying to destroy her.gif|Хай Лин защищается от Фобоса, который пытался её уничтожить. Hay Lin kicking Phobos into Raythor and Tracker.gif|Хай Лин отбрасывает Фобоса в Рэйтора и Охотника. Elyon imprisoning Phobos for the second time.gif|Элион во второй раз запирает Фобоса в клетке. Will releasing Phobos.gif|Вилл освобождает Фобоса, чтобы он помог Стражницам победить Нериссу. Phobos adapting his appearance to the Earth fashion.gif|Фобос адаптирует свою внешность к земной моде. Phobos turning Blank into the trash.gif|Фобос превращает Бланка в мусорное ведро. Phobos taking Taranee and Cornelia’s powers.gif|Фобос забирает у Тарани и Корнелии часть их сил. Phobos using taken powers against Nerissa’s Guardians.gif|Фобос использует отобранные силы Тарани и Корнелии против Стражниц Нериссы. Nerissa neutralizing Caleb, Matt and Blank glamoured as Phobos.gif|Нерисса нейтрализует Калеба, Мэтта и Бланка, замаскированных под Фобоса. Phobos glamoured as Matt showing his true appearance.gif|Фобос в облике Мэтта показывает свой истинный вид. Phobos turning Caleb, Matt and Blank back into themselves.gif|Фобос превращает Калеба, Мэтта и Бланка обратно. |-|Комикс= Witch-phobos-surrounded-by-his-whisperers.jpg Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Злодеи Категория:Жители Меридиана Категория:Главные герои Категория:Требуется перевод en:Prince Phobos de:Prinz Phobos it:Phobos ro:Phobos es:Phobos